Heloise
Heloise (Full Name Heloise Kun) is a girl who is a recent "hero" to join up with the heroes against the villains. She is Bender's main 3rd in command in The Grand Summer Season Trek .Alongside Bender, and Skipper she is one of the main prtoagonists of the story alongside deuteragonists Twilight Sparkle and Captain Knuckles Greatest Strength: Her Badassery, Intellgence and expert knowledge on science Greatest Weakness: She Doesn't have one Heloise as states is a recent alley having choose to help Dib and Bender out against Marceline's Dad and his minions in The Great Time Travel Adventure. While getting the time to fit into her new friends. Heloise is a sadistic, selfish cute girl who can kick most people's asses for looking at her funny or if they piss off or kill them if they particularlly annoy her, It helps that she has a hair trigger and violent temper which scares many people. She is very much the foil of most heroic girls in the series by being the opposite of them by being mean and crazy yet she is still is on the good guys side . Despite being this way she is a loyal, helpful and nice friend thus making her a "diamond in the rough." Rarely outgambited and magifcent are other ways to describe her, She outsmarts almost everyone and tricks them to doing what she wants by any means. One example of her magificence was her working with Bender, Skipper and Django on a scheme to test Princess Bubblegum's loyalty to the team knowing her jealousy to Sari. she is a brilliant inventor who can make near pefect machines and she can run Misery Inc, where she works at all by herself despite not being in charge which makes her incredibily independent and smart. With a small statue, dirty blond hair, a maron dress, blue eyes and a very adorable look people underestimate her toughness much like they do to her best friend Lizbeth and just like her she can be near unstoppable when they piss her off. Heloise also apart from liking Lizbeth, She also takes a shine to her team espically Bender and Skipper after they offer her a executive postion in their team. Occupation: Anti Heroine, Head of Science Department of Misery Inc, Member of M.O.D.A.B, 3rd in command of the B Team, C.E.O of W.H.O.O.P alongside Bender and Skipper, Before the Grand Summer Season Trek Heloise first met Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and the others at a wedding for Scoruge and Fiona where she, Peep and Jimmy were helping Luciaus who was catering it while the others left to take down Uka Uka, Heloise then returned and joined Bender, his friends and The Disney Angels against Jack of Blades. Heloise came back and joined M.O.D.A.B for the next adventure where her friendship with Lizbeth was clearly shown due to the amount of time Heloise spent with her. The Grand Summer Season Trek Heloise is one of the characters who goes on the vacation with Julian despite not liking him much. Heloise goes to help Bender, Skipper, Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Django and Ice King in their new adventure. Heloise is the 3rd main character alongside Bender and Skipper, and the three encounter their newest Alley Twlight Spakle while on vacation and they decide to all work together to combat A Villainous syndicate led by The P Team's archnemesis Vilgax. She is introduced to Frida Suarez a alley of The B Team and meets Princess Celestia and Gnowman as well. Like the others she becomes aquainted with Magneto as well as Blue. Some of Heloise's past is revealed when a old enemy named Alec Trevalyn returns to extact revenge on her, Bender and Skipper. She is attacked by a mind controlled Mad Jack and she fights the jack in the box and manages to defeat him. While in a toxic city she, Bender and Skipper all finally meet their archfoe Trevalyn, and now with his actions they must stop his toxic doomsday device in form of a toilet. They suceed thanks to Skipper crying, She is a brilliant hacker as she manages to interfere in Trevalyn's plans to stealing The CIA secrets by getting 75% back through use of her intellgence. Heloise then breaks in into Area 51 with Bender, King Julian, Jorgen and Skipper bend on figuring out what's going on while trying to keep Julian under control. Heloise alongside Bender gets the ship going and shows the newest member of their Team Sari to her room where she, Skipper and Bender learn about her. Heloise then once again tags along with Bender and Skipper again and alongside them saves Finn from Flame Princess and gets her to join the team. Heloise meets a potnetial friendly rivarly in Mandark when the B Team reaches the lab as Mandark may be jealous of Heloise's superior intellgence, Heloise also highly respects Phineas and Ferb's inventions despite the fact they are used for fun as well. Heloise while smart cannot bring people back to life and she criticzes the Super Duper Zeroes for thinknig she can when she can`t, Like Skipper she is often seen in Bender's company and isn't far from him when he needs her. When The B Team arrives in Gotham and when they go to Arkham Aslyum, Heloise freaks out and shows rage when Harley metions Hugo Strange like he has done something to her. THe truth is that Hugo Strange is reponsible for her violent ways and for her situation is Miseryvile has and he and Iron Queen (Heloise's mother) attempted to murder her and her father and tortured her since Heloise didn't fit Iron Queen's descpriton of a pefect daughter and is also reponsible for her scar so now Heloise decides to after she gets Strange, Iron Queen is next and she will make sure her heartless evil mother pays for what she did to her. During her winter trek alongside her friends she runs into Trevalyn and decides to solely confront him then she inttergroates him and freezes him before he can shoot her. Heloise knowing he'll come back decides to prepare with Skipper and Bender. Once again she particpates in Bender's plans with Skipper but this time with Aksoka, Spike and Falco in Bender's grave digging plan. Like them she knows it's Profion since they all work together. Heloise tags with Bender, Skipper, Django, Twilight, Profion, Blue Wonder and The P team to save Finn and Sari. They do so and then Heloise gets revenge on Dr.Strange by killing them then she, SKipper and Bender save Sari from drainage with their BSH key. Heloise helps Bender and the othes stop anyone from comforting Vilgax with Knuckles, Like Bender and Skipper she wasn't suprised that Discord was the real villain. Profion reveals why the blueprints were needed, and there 3 ancient weapons like the Elements of Haromy that could hurt Discord and only she, Skipper and Bender could use them. The trio defeats Discord and then alongside The Mane Cast and Profion they all banish Discord to his stone prison. Totally Mobian Spies Heloise as Bender's 3rd in command stays on the team and decides to stop her mother and her evil team and she is determined to make sure Iron Queen knows who she crossed. Before this she gives clue to Sly Cooper and Gang and tells them not to tell Eddy or any one from The V Team. Heloise is the one who most wants The Iron Queen dead and she will make sure of it. She goes with Bender, Skipper and Big Boss to lead a counter atttack against Iron Queen's robots. Alongside the former two she is caught by Fiona and must explain about what goes on. Heloise next schemes with Bender, Skipper, Finn, Django, Julian and Meowth about what they're going to do about Eddy and the others knowing they are here. Heloise helps making repairs to the B Team Planemobile and she alongside Skipper, Bender, Applejack and Phineas call Stan out on his interrogation of Edd and Lara Su and caling them terriosts. Heloise alongisde her male 5 senior members learns the plan Iron Queen has and is visbly in fear about the 3rd part of her plan. SHe also remeets with Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain And Edd. Due to the last story's reveal she is proably the one most determined to defeat Iron Queen as it is a personal emnity. She, Bender and SKipper all secretly planned Finn and Django to stool on their scheme for their own scheme. Like Bender and Skipper she goes with the team and manages to encounter Kirby. She alongisde Bender, Skipper and Finn find out the true culprity behind Jake's death and they scheme to get Magic Man. She gets rid of Magic Man's powers after Bender and Skipper pin him down, followed by Twilight's putting him to sleep allowng Finn to get revenge on him. Heloise finishs repairing the ship with the others and then learns more about the chaos heart with Bender and Skipper. Heloise splits and enters the Disney Guarded castle after being chased by Team Plasma Grunts which she evades with trouble with some diffculity. Heloise alongside her friends encounters Ghestis and 343 Gulity Spark and she is one of the few who was immune to 343 Gulity Spark's cuteness proxmity plan since she put on cute proximity proof shades. Heloise assists Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Finn and Twilight on a candy related project while talking with Eddy about Reaver. Being a mad sceintist by occupation she works on exploiding candy with Bender, Skipper and Co to see it's effects on what they will do on their foes. Helose alongside Bender and Skipper are both well known by Master Chief and Cortana as the three of them are highly known for their abilties as the 3 heads of The Team. And being one of the three heads gives her the chance to tag with Bender and Skipper again to find out where to go next with Asami, Master Chief and others. She learns of the prophecy of descendants and she is easily the least suprised of all as she was able to figure Bender and Skipper immediatly. She then has an encounter with Dooku like Bender and Skipper and is left wondering what is Dooku meaning. Heloise then learns more on her mother's plans from Soldius who joins up with the group after learning of Red Skull's plans. Heloise then gets more in touch with her female friends Lizbeth, Twilight and Asami by working with them in a race to get to the zoo and the home of Skipper and King Julian. When they do get there she must respect Skipper's friend Kowalski as she wanted to try his science, so she goes with Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and the others and learns some info from Jill Valentine Friends: Lizbeth, Jimmy Two Shoes, Dib, Bender, Milo, Bubbles, Edd, Skipper, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Nibbler, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Noob, Scropion, Hans the puffin, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Twlight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Frida Suarez, Magneto, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Luigi, Stan Smith, Dr.House, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, The Chief, Carmelita Fox, Solid Snake, Mandark, Meowth, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Jerry, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine Enemies: The Joker, Marceline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, Tarus Bulba, MD's henchmen, Jack of Blades, Megatron and Weavils, Vilgax's allaince, Alec Trevalyn, Hugo Strange, The Iron Queen, The Patriots Relationships Jimmy Two Shoes Heloise has a massive crush on Jimmy ever since they met. She has made numerous attempts to win his love but she fails due to his oblivous, although it's because she's not subtle.The depths of her crush are so extreme that she has a shrine to him in her house which she keeps absolutity secret and freaks out if anyone sees it. However every one knows she is crazy about the boy. After sometime Jimmy reveals he does love Heloise and Heloise of course is touched and they start a relationship Lizbeth Alongside Jimmy, Lizbeth is Heloise's best friend and soulmate. The two are very loyal to each other and help each other out when the other has a problem. Lizbeth helps Heloise with her relationship with Jimmy while Heloise helps Lizbeth out in other situations like Boomer's crush on Lizbeth. Heloise tags with Lizbeth any time she can and won't stop helping her until they succeed. Now that her past has been revealed it makes them not so different as they have both suffered horrednous of parent abandonment and a Batman Villain has been the casue of it. The 2 will remeet in Totally Moian Spies will she reveal her adventures with Bender, Skipper and Co? Bender She and Bender are very alike in personality and in recent parts is one of her best friends. Heloise is seen as Jimmy's replacement in many ways but unlike him seems to be one of Bender's best friends. Heloise's ways of science are very useful to him whenever he has robot problems and he oftens call on her if he needs something smart or scientific at the moment. After learning what Strange, Bender promises to get even for her. Heloise has considered Bender and Skipper as being like brothers like how they see her. Skipper Heloise and Skipper are both small, dangerous people but they both are highly compassionatet towards their love interests. Skipper is one of Heloise's best friends and alongside Bender and Lizbeth one of her main alleys. Skipper and Heloise are often together and with Bender. Skipper enjoys his friendship with Heloise and Bender as they know Skipper well enough to know when he's not being himself. Skipper after learning about her past is furious with Strange to the point of shooting him in both legs. Skipper alongisde Bender and Lizbeth have been considered family to her and her favorite people after Jimmy Lucius Lucius is Heloise's boss and leader of her homeworld Miseryvile. Heloise is very often annoyed by him because of his tendency to take her ideas for his own. Heloise knows her boss is an idiot but stills works for him because Lucius is empty without her working for him. They can get along on some ocassions though espically when they have simliar goals. Heloise does go behind his back frequently and help Jimmy, but ever since Lucius turned to Dib's side she has tolerated him more Princess Celestia Heloise looks up to her as a parental subsitute. She sees her like her true mother due to Celestia's kind and loving nature. They met early this summer alongside the other 8 signature members. Heloise quickly developed trust for Celestia like Bender and Skipper did. She was even alongside Bender, Twilight and Skipper Celestia's most trusted confidants. Iron Queen Trivia Heloise is one of the only characters without a last name Many people assume she lacks feet, But she does have feet She has a scar on her face Heloise can make people think she can curse people or put hexes on them. In The Summer Spinoff she is one of the 3 main characters that orginally are in The B Team alongside fan favorites Bender and Skipper Heloise doesn't attend school instead she has a career and works for Lucius She is apparently called a creepy girl by inhabitants of her town and the Super Duper Zeroes Despite being mean and sort of evil she is still a hero and has symptathic and reddeming qualtiies. The Reason she is this though is because her mother tortured her with Strange and she snapped after it almost killed her. Unlike most she doesn't let it get get to her though She, Skipper and Bender are the founders and new heads of W.H.O.O.P as they remade from the ground after Alt Doof destoryed it Heloise will never grow up, she will be always 14ish this may be because of what Strange and Iron Queen did to her Heloise has no real fears of anything, like Bender and Skipper. If anything she reacts with anger Has Issues with ghosts, she likes to beat the crap out of them she also hates being touched expect when Jimmy does it Heloise's past is the 2nd most depressing and horrifying one in the team only to Lizbeth's past if not equaling it Heloise has many simlarities to Bender and Skipper mostly their anti heroic nature, their fearless personaltiy , Their lack of a family and violent streak. This may be why after Skipper and Bender she is the highest ranking member of The B Team Heloise has at least 4 roles in the series, .She is a member of M.O.D.A.B, . one of the three CEOs of W.H.O.O.P, 3rd in command in the B Team only answering to her partners Bender and Skipper and 6th in seniority only to Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django of the Dead, and Finn .The head of the science department at Misery Inc Somehow, Heloise's body can survive and act normally on its own without a head She lives in Miseryvile as a life time resident, but she wasn't born there. She was possibly born in the real world She is the only main member of The B Team to have no weaknesses Heloise 1.png Heloise 2.png heloise 3.png Heloise 4.png Heloise 5.png Heloise 6.png Heloise 7.png Heloise 8.png Heloise 9.png heloise 11.png heloise 20.png heloise 22.png heloise 23.png heloise 24.png heloise 25.png heloise 58.png heloise 59.png heloise 60.png heloise 61.png heloise 62.png heloise 67.png heloise 68.png heloise 69.png heloise 70.png heloise 71.png Heloiseh.jpg Snapshot 1 (2-20-2012 11-00 PM).png S320x240-1-.png 100113000328t0_5.jpg heloise 12.png heloise 13.png heloise 14.png heloise 15.png heloise 16.png|DON"T PISS HELOISE OFF EVER!!! heloise 17.png heloise 18.png heloise 19.png heloise 26.png heloise 27.png heloise 77.jpg heloise 78.jpg heloise 79.jpg heloise 80.jpg|Even with glasses on she's cute heloise 81.jpg heloise 82.jpg heloise 83.jpg heloise 84.jpg heloise 85.jpg heloise 86.jpg heloise 87.jpg heloise 88.jpg heloise 89.jpg heloise 90.jpg heloise 91.jpg heloise 92.jpg heloise 93.jpg heloise 94.jpg heloise 95.jpg heloise 96.jpg heloise 97.jpg heloise 98.jpg heloise 99.jpg heloise 100.jpg 1000px-Heloise_in_Skatoony.jpg Snapshot 1 (19-11-2011 9-42 PM).png Snapshot 1 (19-11-2011 9-46 PM).png he.png|Beware the Smile heiloise.png Snapshot 2 (2-20-2012 11-00 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-20-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 4 (2-20-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 5 (2-20-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 1 (8-16-2012 11-40 PM).png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Characters hailing from the Jimmy Two Shoes Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Blondes Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Partner Category:Woobies Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Third in Command Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Royalty Category:Videos Category:Kid Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:Action Heroines Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroic Criminals